Sebuah Cinta Terlarang
by Blackish Girls
Summary: Bagaimana kisah cinta yang terjadi antara seorang pemuda host club dengan seseorang yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan?  Special fic for nekochan-lovers.  Warning: Yaoi, Lemon, maybe PWP.  Mind to RnR?


Disclamer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, Lime/Lemon, maybe PWP, Don't Like Don't Read. READ ON YOUR OWN RISK.

Summary: Keduanya bagai sumur dan langit. Yang satu jauh di bawah tanah, yang satu jauh untuk dijangkau dari langit. Tapi mereka bersatu, dengan sebuah ikatan terlarang.

**Ket**: Sebastian — _Sara Hikari_, Ciel — _Arashiyama Misaki_. Sebastian umur 27 tahun, Ciel 20 tahun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebuah Cinta Terlarang**

Malam sudah makin larut untuk beraktivitas, sekarang waktu telah menunjukkan sekitar pukul 11 malam. Tapi aktivitas di beberapa tempat, khususnya hiburan malam malah semakin ramai. Buktinya banyak bar atau _night club_ yang didatangi banyak orang.

Salah satunya di sebuah _host club_ satu ini, namanya cukup terkenal di London. Siapa yang tidak mengenal _host club_ yang bernama _Insomnia_? Tampaknya sang pemilik _host club _itu tahu cara membahagiakan para tamunya, terutama para _lady_.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan wajah yang _baby face _itu_._

"Aku tidak yakin...," gumam seorang pemuda berambut kelabu. Ia tampak sibuk memakai dasi yang ia pakai. Tetapi, sedari tadi dasi yang ia pakai tidak kunjung beres.

"Kalau kau susah memakai dasi, biar aku saja," ujar seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Ia memakaikan dasi pemuda berambut kelabu itu dan akhirnya selesai.

"Terima kasih, Bard," gumam pemuda berambut kelabu.

"Sama-sama, Ciel," ujar Bard.

Ciel, pemuda berambut kelabu itu hanya tersenyum. Dua pemuda yang berada di hadapannya itu adalah rekan kerjanya di host club ini. Ciel berusaha menyesuaikan diri, apalagi ini hari pertama ia bekerja. Ia harus bisa.

"Apa motivasimu kerja disini, Ciel?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang pucat itu, Finnian.

"Hmm... aku tinggal sendiri dan ingin membiayai kuliahku," jawab Ciel santai.

"Ah, ternyata itu alasannya...," gumam Bard.

"Kau hebat, Ciel!" seru Finnian.

Ciel hanya tersenyum saja kepada kedua rekan barunya itu. Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur Ciel tidak ingin bekerja di tempat seperti ini, tapi apa daya ia sudah terlanjur diterima gara-gara suatu kejadian.

_Dulu...,_ batin Ciel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ciel berjalan dengan langkah perlahan, ia baru saja pulang kuliah. Maklumlah, Ciel memang memilih jam kuliah yang pulang malam. Angin malam berhembus dengan dingin hingga menusuk tulang, Ciel hanya merekatkan jaket yang ia pakai pada tubuhnya yang kecil._

_Ia terus berjalan melewati jalanan yang sepi. Ia sudah sering melewati jalanan malam yang gelap, jadi ia tidak takut. Tapi, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk bahu Ciel._

"_Ah, beruntung sekali aku menemukanmu," Sebuah suara menakutkannya._

"_Eh? Siapa kau?" tanya Ciel heran._

"_Lebih baik ikut aku saja, aku sedang ada masalah."_

"_Itu bukan urusanku, ya?"_

_Tapi orang itu tidak mendengar perkataan Ciel, ia langsung saja menarik tangan Ciel dan membawanya pergi bersamanya. Ciel ingin memberontak, tapi tangannya dipegang dengan kencang. Ia tidak bisa melawan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ciel memperhatikan kemana orang asing itu membawanya. Apa ia tidak salah lihat? Itu adalah sebuah __host club__ yang terkenal di London. Ciel hanya bisa berdiam diri saja, pemuda berambut pirang itu melihat Ciel yang terdiam. Ia langsung menarik tangan Ciel._

"_Sebelah sini...," ujar pemuda itu. Lalu mereka berdua memasuki sebuah ruangan yang sedikit gelap. Ciel hanya mengikuti pemuda itu yang terus menuntunnya. Sebenarnya apa keinginan pemuda itu membawa Ciel kemari._

_Pemuda itu mengetuk pintu dan langsung membukanya, di ruangan itu ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri membelakangi mereka. Ciel tidak bisa melihat orang itu dengan jelas, karena selain orang itu membelakanginya, dan penerangan di ruangan itu juga remang-remang._

"_Saya menemukan pemuda pengganti yang cocok, _Sir _Michael." ujar pemuda itu._

"_Kerja bagus, Bard," ujar __Sir __Michael._

_Pemuda bernama Bard itu terdiam dan memberi kode pada Ciel untuk berbicara pada _Sir _Michael itu. Ciel tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ia menatap ke arah Bard dengan wajah bingung._

"_Sebenarnya untuk apa aku dibawa kemari?" tanya Ciel sedikit membentak._

"_Untuk apa? Tentu, bekerja," jawab _Sir _Michael._

"_Kerja?"_

"_Maaf ya, _Sir _Michael menyuruhku mencari pengganti karena tiba-tiba ada yang mengundurkan diri. Meski aku baru pertama kali melihatmu, tapi aku yakin kau bisa. Maukah kau menolongku?" ujar Bard dengan wajah memelas. Ciel sedikit kaget dibuatnya._

"_Tapi tidak bisa begini caranya, kan? Menarikku kemari begitu saja. Lagipula, aku bekerja sebagai apa? Pemuda __host club__, begitu?" tanya Ciel._

"_Tepat," ujar _Sir _Michael. "Kau sudah tahu ketika Bard membawamu kemari, kan? Kau harus mau bekerja disini."_

"_Aku tidak mau! Kau kira aku tahan harus mengumbar senyum ke para __lady__ sepanjang malam, kurasa tidak." Ciel hendak berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tapi, tampaknya _Sir_Michael tidak kehilangan akal._

"_Upahmu 100.000 poundsterling, kalau kau mau bekerja denganku. Apa kau tertarik?" ujar _Sir_Michael._

_Ciel menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terdiam sejenak, memikirkan perkataan orang itu. Uang itu jumlahnya sangat banyak, apalagi Ciel berada dalam kondisi keuangan yang sedang agak buruk._

"_Gaji yang cukup besar untuk pemula, _Sir_Michael," gumam Bard._

"_Hm. Itu agar dia mau menggantikan yang mengundurkan diri itu," sahut _Sir_Michael._

"_Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Aku akan bekerja disini!" ujar Ciel pasrah._

_Tampaknya yang ia bisa pikirkan sekarang adalah mendapat uang dengan instan tanpa harus bekerja terlalu berat. Melayani para __lady__, kedengarannya gampang. Tapi bagi Ciel itu sangat susah. Dan karena sudah terlanjur bilang mau, ia harus bekerja di __host club__ ini._

.

.

.

.

.

Ciel menghela nafas sejenak. Ia baru saja mengalami hari yang berat kemarin, dan malam ini ia mulai bekerja di sini. Rasanya takdir itu seperti mempermainkan dirinya. _But, no such things like fate, right?_

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Finnian.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," jawab Ciel.

"Hoi, kalian bertiga, cepat bersiap-siap! Mereka sudah datang," ujar seorang rekan mereka. Mereka berdua segera bergegas keluar dari ruangan mereka, Ciel bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Finnian yang melihat Ciel tampak kebingungan langsung menarik tangannya.

"Ayo, kita harus menyambut para _lady_," ujar Finnian.

"Eh?" Ciel membiarkan Finnian menarik tangannya. Lalu mereka berdua menuju pintu utama. Ketika para lady itu masuk, mereka semua menyambutnya.

"Selamat datang," sapa para pemuda _host club_ itu, kecuali Ciel. Ia masih sedikit ragu untuk mengucapkan salam. Mulutnya itu cukup rapat untuk mengumbar senyum, apalagi menyapa _ladies_ mata keranjang. _Ups_!

"Ah..., senangnya kalian menyambut kami," ujar salah satu _lady_ dari kelima _lady_ yang ada. Masing-masing dari mereka telah memilih pemuda untuk menemani mereka. Ciel hanya bersikap biasa saja, tiba-tiba seorang wanita berambut coklat menghampirinya.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu, kamu anggota baru?" tanya wanita itu.

"I-Iya...," ujar Ciel sedikit gugup.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku malam ini, bisa?"

"Baiklah."

Wanita itu langsung saja menggengam tangan Ciel dan membawanya ke kursi luas yang berada di tengah ruangan. Disana banyak para _lady_ yang sedang bersenang-senang dengan pemuda yang mereka kencani malam ini.

Ciel merasa gugup, karena ini hari pertamanya. Dia tak pernah melakukan hal ini. Apalagi, wanita yang berada di sampingnya tampaknya jauh lebih tua darinya.

"Kenapa? Kau jangan gugup begitu, mmm...," wanita itu memperhatikan Ciel dan beruntung karena hari ini Ciel pertama kali bekerja ia masih memakai _name-tag._"Ciel Phantomhive? Nama yang bagus."

"Terima kasih," jawab Ciel.

"Namaku Mary, salam kenal."

"Tentu. Salam kenal kembali."

Ciel dan Mary hanya mengobrol berdua, tampaknya Ciel mulai menikmati suasana tempat ia bekerja. Apa karena Mary wanita yang pengertian? Entah, yang penting Ciel bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

Tidak lama kemudian, datang seorang pemuda berambut hitam. Ia memasuki host club itu dengan langkah yang santai. Beberapa _pramutama dan pramutami _tampak memberi salam pada pemuda itu. Ia terus saja melangkah dan beberapa pasang mata melihatnya, terkadang saling berbisik-bisik. Ia melangkah ke tempat Ciel dan Mary berada.

"Tampaknya kau memilih pemuda yang cocok, _lady_," sapa pemuda itu, setengah menggoda.

"Ah, Sebastian rupanya. Tentu," ujar Mary sambil tersenyum. Ia makin memperat gengaman tangannya pada Ciel—sebuah rumor mengatakan bahwa 'Sebastian' ini ternyata _gay_, dan Ciel imut. Siapa yang mau lelakinya direbut seorang _lelaki_ lagi?

Pemuda bernama Sebastian itu hanya tersenyum, lebih tepatnya ke arah Ciel. Lalu ia meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ciel sedikit bingung siapa pemuda itu. Melihat Ciel yang kebingungan Mary hanya tersenyum, ia melepaskan genggamannya.

"Dia Sebastian, bisa dibilang orang yang berpengaruh disini," ujar Mary sambil mengambil segelas _sampanye Dom Perignon _yang telah dipesannya.

"Orang berpengaruh?" tanya Ciel.

"Nanti kau tahu."

.

.

.

.

.

Malam sudah semakin larut, sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Teman-teman Mary tadi membawanya pulang karena ia mabuk berat, terhuyung-huyung untuk berjalan. Sedangkan Ciel, ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia tidak menyangka akan memasuki _dunia_ ini.

Tapi tanpa Ciel sadari, ada sepasang mata merah yang mengawasinya. Pemuda itu, Sebastian Michaelis selalu menatap Ciel dari kejauhan. Entah kenapa ia merasakan sesuatu yang asing di dalam dirinya? Cinta atau nafsu memiliki sesaat saja? Ia tak tahu. Tapi, ia mendapat bisikan, bahwa _pemuda_ itu _jodoh_nya.

Sebastian hanya tersenyum tipis, ia langsung bangun dari kursinya yang berada di pojok dan mengelilingi bar itu. Matanya memandang malas. Pemandangannya sama saja setiap malam. Tadinya, dia mau berjalan ke balkon di lantai atas, tapi justru menabrak seseorang. Refleks, dia mengulurkan tangannya dan menolong orang itu.

"Maaf, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sebastian ramah.

"Ukh," gumam orang tersebut. Ia mengelus pantatnya yang sakit. "Aku tak apa-apa. Terima kasih karena sudah menanyakannya."

"Kau bisa berdiri?" Sebastian makin mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu pemuda itu. Irisnya menatap pemuda di depannya. Ciel Phantomhive, pemuda pilihan Mary.

"Bisa, kok." Pemuda itu, Ciel langsung berdiri tanpa menerima uluran tangan Sebastian. Ia langsung menghilang dari hadapan Sebastian. Sebastian hanya tersenyum saja melihatnya.

"Buru-buru sekali ia," gumam Sebastian sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sebastian benar-benar bingung apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya. Tujuannya datang kemari hanya untuk melihat-lihat saja, tapi memang ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Pemuda berambut kelabu itu, Ciel Phantomhive, pemuda yang begitu imut, menarik, dan sangat membuatnya ingin memilikinya. Seutuhnya.

Baru saja Sebastian berharap dan keinginannya sudah terwujud. Tiba-tiba ia melihat pemuda berambut kelabu yang beberapa waktu lalu ia temui. Sebastian melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pemuda itu.

"Hai," sapa Sebastian sambil menepuk pundak pemuda itu.

"Wuaaa!" seru Ciel.

"Ah, maaf aku mengagetkanmu. Hmm..., Ciel Phantomhive?" gumam Sebastian sambil melirik _name-tag_ yang ada di baju pemuda berambut kelabu itu.

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku, heh?" seru Ciel.

Sebastian tersenyum tipis. Ia menujuk ke arah baju Ciel yang tertulis dengan jelas namanya di _name-tag_ yang ia pakai. Ciel merasa malu, ia lupa bahwa ia memakai _name-tag_untuk hari ini. Ciel hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sebastian.

"Ciel Phantomhive, pasti namamu, kan? Ini," ujar Sebastian lagi. Padahal—tentu saja ia tahu siapa lelaki itu. Mary itu pemasok uang yang lumayan disegani di sini, maka pemuda yang dipilih wanita _brunette_ itu pasti cepat diingat. Karena _betapa_ beruntungnya.

"Apa yang kau mau? Aku sedang bekerja," gerutu Ciel.

"Tampaknya kau sudah selesai dengan Mary, apa kau akan melayani yang lain?"

"Tidak."

"Berarti kau sedang senggang. Kalau aku minta ditemani olehmu, bagaimana?"

"Dengar ya? Kau kira aku ini apa? Menemani para wanita itu membuatku susah, apalagi kau? Sadar diri sedikit, kenapa sih?"

"Santai saja_, honey_," goda Sebastian. Ciel merasa pria yang berada di depannya mencurigakan, ia langsung saja pergi meninggalkan Sebastian, lagi. Sebastian tersenyum penuh arti, entah kenapa ia merasa ingin menemui pemuda itu terus.

"Tipe _pemalu_, ya? Dia pasti akan luluh padaku, cepat atau lambat," seringai Sebastian. Ia mengikuti Ciel yang pergi menuju ruangannya, tepat sebelum Ciel masuk Sebastian sudah berada di hadapannya. Ciel terkejut melihat sosok Sebastian.

"Hei, kau menghalangi jalanku! Apa maumu?" seru Ciel. Ia berusaha menahan agar emosinya tidak meledak. Lagipula, tempat ini masih cukup ramai. Sebastian hanya menyeringai saja, ia segera mendekati Ciel.

"Aku tadi bilang, kan? Minta ditemani olehmu," bisik Sebastian di telinga Ciel. Suaranya sangat pelan dan menggoda. Untuk sesaat Ciel merinding karenanya.

"Bagaimana jika kita bicarakan di ruangan lain? Mungkin Anda dan saya perlu privasi, disini terlalu ramai." Ciel membawa Sebastian ke lantai atas. Sebastian tersenyum saja. Ia membiarkan Ciel melakukan apa yang ia suka. Satu-satunya cara agar Ciel tidak judes padanya hanya mengikuti keinginannya itu.

Ciel membukakan pintu, mempersilahkan Sebastian masuk. Saat makhluk dengan wajah rupawan itu memasuki ruangan, ia langsung menguncinya dan membentak.

"KAU PUAS MENGANGGUKU, HAH?"

Sebastian sempat terkejut melihat Ciel yang mulai emosi, tapi sedetik kemudian ia tertawa. Itu membuat emosi Ciel makin meninggi. Wajah Ciel sudah seperti udang rebus. Dan akhirnya Sebastian bisa menghentikan tawanya itu.

"Oke, Tuan-siapapun-namamu, jika Anda sudah puas menganggu, lebih baik pergi, aku akan segera hengkang dari sini," ujar Ciel yang berjalan meninggalkan Sebastian pergi. Ketika Ciel ingin pergi, Sebastian langsung menahan tangannya.

"Hei, aku punya nama. Aku Sebastian Michaelis, dan aku akan amat mau menciummu jika kau sopan padaku dan memanggilku Sebastian, Ciel," ujar—lebih tepatnya goda Sebastian. Tampaknya ia menyukai menggoda pemuda yang satu ini.

"Oke, Tuuaan Sebastian, saya ingin memberi tahu Anda kalau saya ingin cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaan saya. Jadi jangan mengganggu," ujar Ciel yang berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Sebastian. Tapi apa daya, ia tidak bisa. Sebastian mengencangkan genggaman tangannya.

Sebastian melirik ke arah kursi yang berada di pojok ruangan. Ia langsung saja menyeret Ciel ke kursi itu dan mengikat kedua tangan Ciel dengan dasi yang ia pakai disana. Ciel bisa merasakan sinyal bahaya dari tindakan Sebastian itu.

"Oi, lepas!" berontak Ciel dari dasi hitam itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu itu." ujar Sebastian. Ia perlahan mendekati wajah Ciel dan mencium bibirnya. Ciel dibuat terkejut dengan tindakan Sebastian itu.

"Hmmppphhh!" seru Ciel tertahan. Ini pertamakalinya ia dicium. Di bibir.

Sebastian makin menjadi, entah apa yang merasuki dirinya. Ia menjilat bibir bawah Ciel dan tanpa Ciel sadari ia membuka sedikit mulutnya. Otomatis lidah Sebastian langsung menjelajah rongga mulut Ciel.

"Aaaahhh~," desah Ciel. Kelihatannya, ia menikmati.

Sebastian melepaskan ciumannya sejenak dan melihat wajah pemuda yang berada di hadapannya. "Bagaimana? Kau menikmatinya?" tanya Sebastian.

"Sialan kau! Lepaskan aku dari ini!" seru Ciel.

"Kalau kau jujur, baru kulepas," ujar Sebastian. "Apa harus kutanya pada tubuhmu dulu?" perlahan Sebastian membuka kancing baju Ciel dan ia kembali menyerang Ciel. Ia menjilati leher Ciel dan membuatnya merasa geli.

"Aaah-hentikan~," desah Ciel.

Tapi Sebastian tidak mendengarkan Ciel. Ia malah makin menjadi. Dijilat, digigit perlahan leher Ciel dan ia meninggalkan kissmark disana. Tapi tidak hanya sampai disitu, ia langsung membuka baju Ciel dan menghisap_ titik kemerahan di sana_.

"Oi, hentikan!" bentak Ciel. Ia menendang kaki Sebastian berulang-ulang.

Sebastian menghentikan tindakannya, dan melihat wajah Ciel yang sangat marah itu. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah. Ia mendekati Ciel dan mengecup keningnya lalu melepas ikatan di kursi itu.

"Maaf ya. Kau memang tidak menyukainya." ujar Sebastian. Ia langsung saja berjalan pergi meninggalkan Ciel sendiri di ruangan itu.

"Oi, Sebastian!" seru Ciel.

Tapi Sebastian tidak mendengarkannya. Untuk sejenak ia menatap Ciel, kemudian tersenyum dan pergi. Ciel menatap kepergian manusia itu. Ia mengancing kembali bajunya dan mengejar Sebastian yang tak jauh. Ia memeluknya dari belakang.

"Selesaikan… apa yang telah kau perbuat...," gumam Ciel pelan.

Sebastian terkejut karena tiba-tiba ia dipeluk dari belakang. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok Ciel memeluknya erat. "Apa maksudmu, Ciel?" tanya Sebastian.

Ciel mengeratkan pelukannya. "Selesaikan apa yang telah kau perbuat..."

Sebastian tersenyum saja. Ia melepaskan pelukan Ciel dan menatap mata pemuda itu lekat. "Kau membuatku kehilangan kontrol. Jangan salahkan aku," gumam Sebastian. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia kembali mencium Ciel.

"Aku sudah bilang apa yang kumau, 'kan?" tanya Ciel balik. Wajahnya tersipu malu.

Sebastian mencium bibir Ciel sejenak dan menatap wajah Ciel. "Kamu manis kalau begitu. Tapi, aku mau pulang. Sampai nanti." ujar Sebastian.

"A-ah, kau punya istri?" Ciel mulai menunjukan wajah bersalah.

"Tidak. Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu?" tanya Sebastian.

"Eh? Lalu... kenapa kau ingin cepat pulang?" Ciel menatapnya seperti anak kecil yang takut kehilangan ibunya.

"Ahaha..., kau lucu sekali," ujar Sebastian sambil tertawa. Ia mengelus rambut Ciel pelan. "Aku ingin pulang karena ingin istirahat." ujar Sebastian.

"O-oh," gumam Ciel. "Aku boleh ikut?" pinta Ciel. Ia menarik-narik ujung kemeja Sebastian.

"Tentu," ujar Sebastian dan langsung menarik tangan Ciel menuju mobilnya. Mereka berdua segera meninggalkan bar itu dan menuju rumah Sebastian.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Sebastian, sang empu rumah membawa Ciel masuk ke dalam. Saat berpijak di permadani merah marun yang ada, dia langsung terpana. Rumah ini kecil, cukup mungil malah. Tapi tatanannya rapi. Catnya begitu memberi kesan megah, khas abad 18 akhir. Padahal, cat luarnya modern, seperti dibuat oleh _Pantone_*****.

"Kenapa kamu memperhatikan sampai seperti itu, Ciel?" tanya Sebastian. "Ah ya, aku mau buatkan kau teh. Masuk ke kamarku saja dulu, ada di paling ujung."

"Eh?" bingung Ciel. "Maaf. Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Ciel

Sebastian mendekati Ciel dan langsung berbisik di telinganya. "Aku bilang, kamu tunggu aku di kamarku yang di ujung. Jangan tanya lagi, oke?"

"O-oke..," jawab Ciel. Ia mengikuti perkataan Sebastian dan berjalan ke kamar yang ada di ujung. Sedangkan Sebastian pergi ke dapur membuat teh untuk Ciel.

Ia membuka pintunya dan masuk. Melihat ada sofa empuk di ujung ruangan, ia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sana.

.

.

.

Sebastian sibuk membuat teh untuk Ciel. Setelah selesai ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan melihat Ciel yang sedang merebahkan diri di sofa.

"Apa kamu capek?" tanya Sebastian.

"Lumayan," jawab Ciel tanpa memutar tubuhnya. "Aku bingung kenapa kau tak punya pacar atau istri. Padahal wajahmu tampan," gumam Ciel tiba-tiba.

"Ah, kenapa ya?" pikir Sebastian. "Apa karena aku malas? Tak penting. Ini tehmu." Sebastian memberikan teh yang ia buat pada Ciel.

"Malas? Alasan yang aneh," ejek Ciel sambil meminum tehnya perlahan.

"Haha, itulah aku." Sebastian berujar sembari tertawa.

"Kau kerja apa? Kantoran, bos perusahaan, model?" tanya Ciel. "Menurutku kau sepertinya orang berada."

"Haha, ya, kau benar," tawa Sebastian kecil. "Aku pemilik _host club_ tempatmu bekerja. Aku juga memiliki beberapa restoran di sekitar sini."

Jawaban Sebastian membuat Ciel nyaris menyemburkan teh yang ia minum. "Kau bosku?" bingung Ciel, "Kenapa saat aku melamar aku diarahkan ke Michael apalah itu?" tanya Ciel

"Ah, aku lebih suka ketika bekerja dipanggil Michael. Bisa dibilang nama Sebastian ini hanya orang-orang terdekat saja yang tahu," ujar Sebastian.

"Jadi..., sebenarnya kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Ciel. "Sialan," umpatnya.

"Kenapa? Kau marah?" tanya Sebastian.

"Tentu saja. Bisa-bisanya aku digoda oleh bosku sendiri," maki Ciel pelan.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Sebastian duduk di samping Ciel dan menatap ke arah mata biru Ciel dengan lekat.

"E-eh...," ucap Ciel gusar. "I-itu... emm...," gumamnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Tatap aku, Ciel," gumam Sebastian. Ia mendekati wajah Ciel dan menciumnya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ciel terkaget. Tiba-tiba ia dicium lagi tanpa kabar. "Aahhn~," desahnya.

Sebastian tidak memperlihatkannya, tapi ia menyeringai dalam hati. Ia memperdalam ciumannya dengan Ciel. Ia menjilat perlahan bibir Ciel dan Ciel membuka sedikit mulutnya hingga lidah Sebastian kembali menerobos masuk.

"Aaah~ mmm~," desah Ciel. Permainan lidah Sebastian begitu hebat dalam mulutnya yang masih perawan itu. "Aah~"

Sebastian menikmati desahan-desahan yang keluar dari mulut Ciel. Ia perlahan membuka kembali kancing baju Ciel. Pria akhir 20-an itu melepas ciumannya. Bibirnya kini bermain di atas puting dada Ciel.

"Aaah~," desah Ciel. "Aahn~," desahnya lagi. "Sebastian~ _more_~," pintanya.

Sebastian menghentikan kegiatannya dan melirik ke arah Ciel. "Akan kukabulkan keinginanmu itu," jawab Sebastian. Ia kembali mencium, menggigit puting Ciel. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya berusaha membuka celana Ciel.

"Mmmm~," desah Ciel. Ia meremat-remat rambut Sebastian. "_More_~"

Sebastian meremas _alat_ Ciel yang sudah menegang. Ia berhenti menciumi puting Ciel dan sebagai gantinya, ia memasukkan _alat_ Ciel ke dalam mulutnya. Desahan demi desahan terdengar jelas di kamar itu.

"Aaaaaah~ aaaah~ teruskan~," desah Ciel keras. Ia menjambak rambut Sebastian.

Sebastian makin agresif, ia memaju-mundurkan kejantanan Ciel di dalam mulutnya. Ia merasa bahwa Ciel akan klimaks dan benar saja. Cairan putih sudah keluar dan Sebastian langsung saja menelannya. "Manis, sepertimu," goda Sebastian.

"Ah~," desah Ciel pelan. "Sebastian?" panggilnya.

"Iya? Kenapa?" tanya Sebastian sambil mengecup pelan tangan Ciel.

"Bisa kita pindah?" tanya Ciel. "Aku tak suka melakukannya di sofa...," gumamnya, sedikit banyak menjawab 'godaan' Sebastian.

"_As you wish_." Sebastian langsung mengangkat tubuh Ciel ke kasur miliknya. Dan Sebastian merangkak mendekati Ciel. "Kalau sekarang?"

Ciel menarik kepala Sebastian dan menciumnya. Sebastian sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang Ciel lakukan. Sangat berbeda dengan yang tadi. Terkesan liar, mungkin?

"Sentuh aku lagi...," pinta Ciel.

"Kalau itu keinginanmu," jawab Sebastian. Ia kembali menjilati barang Ciel.

"Ah~ Sebastian~ Jangan berhenti~," desahnya.

Sebastian terus melakukannya hingga Ciel klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya. Setelah itu ia langsung memeluk Ciel sebentar dan mengambil _lotion_ yang berada di meja di dekat kasur.

"Kita akan memulai babak baru. Bersiaplah," kata Sebastian.

"Apa... maksudmu?" tanya Ciel yang sudah lemas itu. Sebastian tidak menjawab, ia langsung menuangkan _lotion_ itu ke tangannya dan mengeluskannya di bagian lubang Ciel.

"Bersiaplah," ulang Sebastian. Kemudian ia memasukkan jari pertama di lubang Ciel.

"Aaaa! Sakit!" seru Ciel. "Sakiiit ...," rintih Ciel.

"Tahan, ya," ujar Sebastian. Dan ia memasukkan jari yang kedua. Tapi jeritan kesakitan Ciel masih saja terdengar. Sebastian langsung saja mencium Ciel untuk menenangkannya.

"Aaaaaaahn~," desahan bercampur rintihan itu keluar dari mulut sang 'lelaki bayaran' tersebut.

Sebastian memasukkan jari ketiganya dan langsung membuat gerakan zig-zag disana.

"AAAA! Aaaaah~! Sakiiit!" jerit Ciel.

"Sakit... hiks...," tangisnya.

"Tenang saja, Ciel. Rasa sakit itu akan hilang. Kau hanya perlu... terbiasa," kata Sebastian sambil mengecup kening Ciel.

"Apa... apa yang akan... kau lakukan?" tanya Ciel.

"Yang aku lakukan? Ini." Sebastian mulai memasukkan _alat_nyake dalam lubang Ciel. Ciel malah makin menjerit.

"HUAAAAAAAA!" jerit Ciel kencang. "Sakiiiiiit!" rintihnya. Ia mulai menangis lagi.

Rintihan Ciel terdengar di kamar itu. Rasa sakit tergurat di air mukanya. Tapi Sebastian berusaha menenangkan Ciel. Ia tidak ingin Ciel merasakan sakit, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia langsung saja mencium bibir Ciel lagi dan ia berusaha memasukkan _alat_nya yang baru setengah masuk ke lubang Ciel.

"Hhhmmpphhh!" seru Ciel dalam redaman ciuman Sebastian. Ia menjambak rambut Sebastian seiring dengan barang Sebastian yang mulai masuk ke dinding pertahanannya.

Sebastian tersenyum saja. Begitu ia merasakan miliknya sudah masuk ke dalam Ciel, ia melepas ciumannya itu. "Ciel, kau sudah siap?" tanya Sebastian.

Ciel masih menetralkan pernafasannya. Ia memegang dadanya sendiri. "Siap... apa...?" tanyanya.

"Siap merasakan... surga dunia," jawab Sebastian. Dan ia langsung menghentakkan miliknya ke dalam Ciel. Berusaha mencari _sweet spot_ milik Ciel.

"AAAH!" seru Ciel kesakitan, "Sebastian... sakit... hiks...," tangisnya.

Tapi Sebastian tidak menghentikan aksinya, ia tahu cepat atau lambat ia pasti menemukannya. Tiba-tiba rintihan Ciel tadi berubah menjadi desahan panjang. _'__Got it_!' batin Sebastian senang.

"AAAAA! Sakiiiit! Aaakh! Hiks..., sakit...," tangis Ciel. Daerah tersensitifnya itu terus dihujani oleh Sebastian.

"Kau harus terbiasa, agar bisa menikmatinya," ujar Sebastian sambil tersenyum menggoda. Tapi mungkin saja bagi Ciel itu senyuman yang mengejek.

"Apa... aaakh~ maksud... maksudmu... aaaaaah~?" tanya Ciel dengan terputus-putus. Tanpa sadar, ia menjambak rambut Sebastian dan menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Sebastian. Setidaknya dengan hal ini ia bisa tenang dari rasa sakit itu.

Sebastian sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Ciel. Tapi ia langsung membalas ciuman Ciel dan tetap saja menghujani titik milik Ciel itu. Sebastian tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ciel. Ia terus menghujani titik itu, dan serta merta desahan Ciel terus terdengar. Membuat Sebastian semakin liar. Desahan Ciel bagaikan irama musik yang terdengar merdu di telinga Sebastian, ia sangat menyukainya. Seperti ombak yang sedang pasang naik. Indah.

"Hhhmmmpphh~," desah Ciel dalam ciumannya itu. Ia terus meminta lebih. Tangannya melingkar di leher Sebastian, menekan kepalanya dengan kepala Sebastian mendekat.

Ciuman Sebastian juga tidak kalah panasnya dengan kegiatan yang ia lakukan terhadap _alat_ Ciel. Ia terus menciumnya, seolah-olah ia tidak bisa melakukannya lagi esok hari.

"Aah~," desah Ciel. Ia menggerayangi rambut hitam Sebastian, mulai meliar di hadapan atasannya itu.

Sebastian sejenak melepaskan ciumannya itu dan melihat sosok Ciel. Ia menyentuh pipi Ciel dengan lembut. "Apa kau menikmatinya?" tanya Sebastian.

Ciel tidak menjawab. Ia memegang tangan Sebastian yang mengelus pipinya itu seraya menutupi rona merah yang mulai mewarnai kulit putihnya. Samar, ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya," gumam Ciel.

Sebastian tersenyum. "Karena aku tidak mau hanya diriku sendiri yang menikmatinya," ujar Sebastian. Ia kembali menyerang _sweet spot_ milik Ciel bertubi-tubi.

"Aaaaaaah~ Sebastian~ Sebastian!" seru Ciel saat sudah mendapati kenikmatan itu. Seluruh cairan putih menyembur keluar dari tubuhnya. Dadanya naik-turun.

Sebastian merasa dirinya juga akan klimaks, dan cairannya keluar di dalam tubuh Ciel. Ia ambruk di hadapan Ciel dan tersenyum manis. "Jadi..., kalau kubilang, aku ingin jadi kekasihmu, bagaimana?" tanya Sebastian.

Ciel sudah merasa wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus. Ia membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Sebastian yang terbuka dan tersenyum kecil. Sebastian tersenyum melihat Ciel, ia langsung saja memeluk badan Ciel.

"Kau mau?" tanya Sebastian memastikan. "Aku ingin mendengarnya dari mulutmu..."

Ciel tersipu malu. Ia dongakkan kepalanya, menatap Sebastian. Ia mendekap tubuh itu erat. Seperti tak mau kehilangan.

"Aku harap itu jawabanmu, Ciel." Sebastian membalas pelukan Ciel itu. Ia tersenyum pemuda itu akhirnya menjadi miliknya.

"Aku... kurasa aku mencintaimu." Ciel berkata.

"Aku juga. Kurasa aku _sangat_ mencintaimu, malah," sahut Sebastian.

"Jangan menggombal," kata Ciel sambil menutupi wajahnya. "Kita baru bertemu beberapa kali," lanjutnya.

"Haha. Aku serius, Ciel," ujar Sebastian. Ia mengambil tangan kanan Ciel dan menciumnya. "Aku tahu kita baru beberapa kali bertemu, tapi hatiku selalu mengatakan kau pilihan yang tepat untukku. Bisakah aku mencintaimu... untuk sekarang dan selamanya?"

Kerongkongan Ciel tercekat. Ia kaget sekaligus senang terhadap pertanyaan Sebastian. "Apakah kau mau menjadi cinta pertamaku dan cinta terakhirku?"

"Untukmu, apapun akan aku lakukan," ujar Sebastian dan ia kembali memeluk Ciel dengan lembut.

Ciel merasa hangat dalam dekapan Sebastian. Ia menyamankan posisi dan mencium pipi Sebastian agak lama. Berbisik, "Terima kasih, Sebastian..."

"Sama-sama...," jawab Sebastian sambil tersenyum. Dan mereka saling membagi kehangatan dalam pelukan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

EPILOGUE

Beberapa hari kemudian di _host club_ itu, Ciel masih bekerja, dalam dua hari ini para _lady_ sudah menyukainya. Terkadang matanya melirik Sebastian yang berpakaian _supervisor_ dengan papan jalan di tangannya dan kacamata minus yang bertengger di hidungnya. Ia tersenyum sendiri dan memuji kesempurnaan yang terlukis di wajah laki-laki itu.

Sebastian yang tidak sengaja menangkap Ciel sedang memperhatikan dirinya hanya tersenyum. Ia langsung saja memanggil Ciel. Dan Ciel berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ciel. Hatinya berdegup kencang, senang sekaligus malu.

Sebenarnya Sebastian memperhatikan banyak para _lady_ yang memperhatikan Ciel. Dan itu membuatnya risih. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sebastian langsung menarik tangan Ciel dan Ciel pun jatuh ke pangkuan Sebastian.

"He-hei! Kita sedang bekerja! Aku menunjang profesionalitas, tahu?" protes Ciel.

Bukan apa-apa, tapi dia malu saja. Takut ditatap dengan wajah _evil plan_. Dan juga, ia ingin bersikap profesional. Seperti protesnya barusan.

"Haha, wajah malumu memang nomor satu," goda Sebastian. Sebastian meminta salah satu _pramutama _memberikan _mikrofon_ padanya. "Semuanya, tolong dengar. Aku ada pengumuman penting. Hari ini, Ciel Phantomhive tidak bisa melayani kalian. Jadi kalian semua harus puas dengan pramutama yang lain," kata Sebastian lantang.

Para tamu yang sebagian besar tahu bahwa Sebastian adalah pemilik tempat itu hanya memprotes tidak jelas. Tapi satu hal yang pasti mereka membicarakan ucapan Sebastian tadi.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Ciel. "Aku perlu cari uang untuk kuliahku!" protesnya.

"'Kan, aku, yang membayarmu. Melayaniku juga pekerjaanmu, Ciel." Sebastian langsung saja menggendong Ciel dengan _bridal_ dan membawanya pergi dari _host club_ itu.

Ciel terdiam sejenak. Iya juga, yang menggajinya juga, 'kan, Sebastian. Tapi—

"Pinggulku masih sakit, tahu!" ujar Ciel.

"Hahaha..., malam ini akan jadi malam yang panjang untukmu, _darling_," goda Sebastian dan ia langsung memasukkan Ciel ke dalam mobilnya, di jok belakang. Menyetirnya ke arah rumahnya.

_Lama-lama, aku menyesal menerimanya sebagai kekasihku,_dumel Ciel dalam hati.

Dan malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi Ciel bersama dengan kekasihnya, Sebastian. Tidak selamanya cinta datang seperti yang diharapkan, bahkan ia jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia bayangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

**The End**

**Misaki:** Mau bilang aja ke _partner_ saya, Sara, maaf kalau sedikit banyak aku rubah-rubah. Emm, _it's okay, right_?

Habisnya … ada beberapa kalimat-kalimat, tanda baca, dan penjelasan yang menurutku gak gitu sreg buat ficnya -_-

Tapi kalau mau di-_replace_ pakai versi kamu boleh-boleh aja, sih. Terserah -_-

Oh iya, fic ini sebenernya rikuesannya nekochan-lovers yang saya ngais-ngaisin biar nggak minta ClaudeCiel =3 *dicakar a la Kung Pu Fanda (Kalau Hollywood punya Kung Fu Panda, Gollywood *maksa* punya KUNG PU FANDA! *Sunda abez *dicakar bener)

**Sara/Yami-chan:** Setelah sekian lama kami tidak membuat fic bersama akhirnya jadi juga...^^

Seperti yang Misaki bilang, fic ini adalah fic _request _untuk nekochan-lovers, dan tugasku hanya membantu Misaki.

Typo? Kesan tentang fic ini?

Ditunggu dalam review...^^

**Sign**

**Blackish Girls**


End file.
